Baby Scorpy
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Draco Malfoy tak pernah menyangka bahwa diumurnya yang baru 22 tahun, dia telah punya anak yang berumur 5 tahun, muncul mendadak di depan apartemennya! Dan parahnya, ternyata pacar tercintanya, Harry, tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu! Drarry! cuteScorpius!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Scorpy**

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy tak pernah menyangka bahwa diumurnya yang baru 22 tahun, dia telah punya anak yang berumur 5 tahun, muncul mendadak di depan apartemennya! Dan parahnya, ternyata pacar tercintanya, Harry, tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu! Drarry! cuteScorpius!

**Disclaimer**: HP bukan punya sayaaa,,tapi punya JK rowling gahool!

Draco Malfoy sedang menghangatkan lasagna buatan pacarnya, Harry Potter, saat bel pintu berbunyi. Dia mengernyit. Harry bilang hari ini dia tak bisa datang, harus mengerjakan deadline salah satu kelas yang paling dia benci, dan sangat butuh bantuan Hermione Granger si pintar. Dan dia tak mengingat mengundang siapapun ke flatnya di hari libur ini.

Draco mendesah, bangkit dari kursinya, dan membuka pintu.

Untuk bertatapan dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun, dengan mata kelabu dan rambut pirang.

Yang sangat mirip dengan foto masa kecil yang disimpan ibunya.

Draco melongo.

Bocah itu mengulurkan selembar amplop putih. Draco terlalu syok untuk menolak amplop itu, dan membaca,

_Draco,_

_aku tak tahu apakah kau masih ingat padaku atau tidak. Tapi anak ini jelas anakmu. Aku ingin kau menjaganya, karena aku harus menjalani rehab alkohol selama 1 tahun penuh. Mungkin setelah itu, jika akau masih hidup, aku akan mengambilnya lagi. Namanya Scorpius, umurnya 5 tahun, dia sedikit sensitif dan pemalu, tapi sangat cerdas. Kumohon, jaga dia._

_Astoria._

Draco hanya bengong. Dia menatap nyalang kertas di depannya, sampai merasakan hentakan di celananya, dan sekali lagi bertatapan dengan mata kelabu besar dan bulat bocah, anaknya.

"Apa kau papa-ku"' tanyanya dengan suara kecilnya, matanya penuh harap.

Draco menelan ludah, tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Tapi dengan wajah itu, bocah itu jelas adalah anaknya.

Dan, hatinya melembut saat melihat bibir bocah itu bergetar karena Draco tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yeah," katanya serak. Dan Scorpius langsung memeluk kaki Draco, bagian tubuh Draco yang bisa dia raih. Draco terkekeh, lalu menunduk untuk mengangkat Scorpius masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Draco menempelkan wajahnya ke leher Scorpius yang beraroma bayi dan segar. Dan, saat mengecup dahi Scorpius, Draco baru teringat hal yang paling penting:

Bagaimana reaksi pacarnya mengetahui dia sudah punya anak!?

-DH-

Harry mendesah putus asa melihat sahabatnya, Hermione Granger, masih saja membaca buku teks mereka soal Shakespeare. Sudah delapan jam mereka belajar tanpa henti, dan Hermione masih tampak belum lelah. Harry tergeletak pasrah di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Ron, sobat kecilnya yang menjadi teman sekamarnya di asrama kampus ini, sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai, menjadikan salah satu kamus mereka sebagai bantal. Padahal Ron tidak mengambil program yang sama seperti Hermione dan Harry, yang mengambil English Lit. Ron adalah anak teknik sipil, yang kerjaannya menghitung dan menghitung, tak perlu membaca apapun. tapi tampaknya semangat Hermione untuk belajar membuatnya sama lelahnya dengan Harry.

Harry cemberut saat melirik ponselnya. Tak ada SMS dari Draco yang biasanya mengalihkannya sejenak dari kepenatan. Kemana coba pacarnya itu? harusnya hari ini Draco cuma di rumah, mengulang segala revisinya soal Bisnis-jurusan yang dia ambil. Dan Harry sangat mengenal pacarnya yang sudah 2 tahun menjalani kemelut asmara dengannya itu, dia sangat tahu persis bahwa Draco yang di apartemen adalah Draco yang cepat bosan. Dan Draco yang sedang bosan _harusnya _meng-SMS Harry setiap detik!

Tapi tidak, sejak pagi tak ada 1 SMS masukpun, seolah Draco sedang melupakannya. Harry mengernyit sebal. Apa yang Draco pikirkan sampai dia bisa melupakan Harry?!

Harry dan Draco bertemu saat pesta yang diadakan himpunan basket kampus mereka, Hogwarts University. Harry adalah anak baru, dan Draco senior diatasnya setahun. Tentu saja mereka tidak bertemu dan lantas jatuh cinta seperti yang ada di novel-novel. Tidak. Harry sangat menyukai Draco yang berwajah tampan dan kaya, seperti semua orang pada umumnya yang mengincar materi, sebrengsek apapun sifatnya. Dan Harry tak akan melepaskan mangsanya sampai dia dapat. Dia mengejar Draco dengan cara se-_subtle _mungkin sampai akhirnya Draco mulai memperhatikannya, mereka saling kenal, dan akhirnya Draco mengajaknya berkencan.

Tentu saja segalanya berjalan lancar. Kehidupan perkuliahan Harry begitu lancar, dia tak perlu bekerja untuk mendapat segala kemewahan, karena semua diberikan oleh Draco dengan cuma-cuma. Harry menikmati hidupnya sebagai junior yang populer dan punya pacar oke.

Tapi semakin mengenal Draco, entah bagaimana, Harry semakin menyukainya. Di samping sifatnya yang angkuh dan posesif, Draco selalu lembut, mengerti, mendengarkan semua gosip yang Harry ceritakan, mengingat semua hal-hal kecil tentang Harry, dan menyayangi adik Harry yang masih kecil. Draco adalah pacar yang paling luar biasa dalam hidup Harry, dan kenyataan bahwa Harry hanya memanfaatkannya mulai menggerogoti hati Harry.

Setelah enam bulan penuh rasa bersalah, akhirnya Harry mengaku segala kebusukannya. Tentu saja Draco marah, karena Harry adalah pacar seriusnya yang pertama, dan Harry memperlakukannya bagai mainan, yang setelah habis dia konsumsi, akan dia buang. Mereka putus dengan sangat tidak baik-baik, tapi kemudian, setelah melewati berbagai tangis, cemburu, permintaan maaf, dan memulai segalanya kembali, akhirnya mereka kembali jadian.

Dan Harry merasa dirinya berubah karena Draco. Harry mulai memasak untuk Draco, merawat Draco ketika pacarnya itu sakit, menemani Draco latihan basket, memijat punggungnya sehabis pertandingan... Harry dan Draco benar-benar memulai segalanya kembali, dan menikmati hubungan mereka tanpa celah. Mungkin Harry masih suka bergosip dan egois dan doyan _flirting_ dengan siapapun kapanpun, ada maupun tak ada Draco, tapi jelas Harry tak pernah berkeinginan menggantikan Draco dengan siapapun. Baru tiga bulan lalu, saat ultah Harry, mereka mengucap cinta, dan Harry tak pernah merasa sedamai ini dalam hidupnya.

Maka dari itu, saat Draco tak meng-SMS nya, Harry-pun mulai gelisah. Dia mendesah, menatap ponsel-nya nyalang. "Aku kangen Draco," katanya merana.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau baru tak bertemu dengannya sebentar dan sudah mengeluh. Plis, Harry, kau juga harus memikirkan pendidikanmu. Menurutmu bagaimana pendapat ibumu jika melihat nilaimu yang makin menurun karena bengong terus memikirkan Draco?"

Kini Harry yang memutar bola matanya. "Herm, kita sudah belajar tanpa henti selama 8 jam, dan menurutmu aku tak boleh punya selingan?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Tidak kalau kau akan ujian besok, Harry!" serunya histeris, dan Harry tak berani menentangnya lagi setelah itu.

-DH-

Draco mengeluarkan lasagna buatan Harry dari microwave, melihat anaknya mengendus-endus udara. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Scorpius menggeleng, tapi lalu suara perutnya menggema, membuat Draco tertawa.

"Hei, Buddy, kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, kau harus tahu peraturannya," katanya, berjongkok di depan Scorpius, yang menatapnya cemas.

"Apa itu, Papa?"

Draco merasakan hatinya hangat mendengar kata Papa keluar dari mulut Scorpius. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan sebegini senangnya mempunyai anak. Harry selalu bilang bahwa dia tak suka anak kecil, dan anak kecil hanya bisa bikin repot.

Tapi Scorpius jelas berbeda.

Scorpius manis, dengan pipi chubby, mata kelabu besar, dan tangan kecil, yang bisa membuat siapapun luluh.

Draco tersenyum lebar pada anaknya. "Kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau mau padaku, oke? Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, selama aku bisa. Mengerti?"

Scorpius tersenyum lebar, membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi hangat dengan menunjukan keceriaannya, dan mengangguk, memeluk kepala papanya. "Ya, Papa!"

"Love you?"

"Love youuuu tooo!"

Draco tertawa, menggendong Scorpius, yang langsung menempel padanya erat.

Draco mendesah, memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Harry? Bagaimana reaksi pacarnya itu?

Hm, pasti Harry akan menyayangi Scorpius. Bagaimana tidak? Scorpy begitu lucu dan imut dan menggemaskan. Lagipula, seegois apapun Harry, tak mungkin dia akan meminta Draco menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri kan?

Draco mengangguk pada dirinya. Besok selesai ujian, Harry akan ke apartemen ini, dan mereka akan membicarakan soal Scorpius, karena jelas, hidup mereka akan berubah setelah ini.

-DH-

Teaser,,want more? Review please,,,hehehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Scorpy**

**Chapter 2**

Harry bangun esok paginya dengan kepala berat dan badan pegal, karena rupanya dia tertidur di sofa, dan Ron tidak membangunkannya, si brengsek itu. Harry mengerang saat otot-ototnya menjerit karena posisi bodohnya. Dia melirik jam, dan mendesah, bangkit untuk menyiapkan sarapannya dan Ron. Tapi dia sempat melirik ponselnya. SMS dari ibunya, dan dari adiknya, tapi tak ada 1pun dari pacarnya.

Harry langsung cemberut. Dia memencet nomor Draco, dan meneleponnya. Pacar macam apa si Draco itu, Harry akan menjalani ujian besarnya, dan tak ada kata-kata semangat? Apakah ini seperti kata Hermione soal hubungan yang semakin mengering dan hambar, bagai kerupuk yang siap dipatahkan kapan saja? Harry menggeram, awas saja kalau memang Draco punya simpanan!

Tak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya!

Sialan!

Harry menelepon lagi, dan kembali masuk kotak suara.

'Sori, sedang tak bisa mengangkat telepon. Tinggalkan pesan. Atau, kalau kau Harry, aku akan segera menelepon balik Sayang. Jangan keburu berasumse, oke?'

Harry mendengus. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengomel soal pesan suara Draco yang sangat menyinggung itu, tapi Draco bilang itu fakta. Harry menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berkata,

'Dimana kau? Bisa-bisanya kau tak meneleponku sama sekali semalam? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Pacar bodoh yang berusaha belajar dan kau bersenang-senang sampai lupa padaku?! Kau biarkan aku belajar semalaman dengan Hermione tanpa distraction! Aku akan ujian dalam 3 jam lagi! Dan aku mau kau menjemputku selesai aku ujian, karena kau harus tahu banyak cowok yang mau melakukan itu untukku, jika kau tak melakukannya!' Harry menarik napas setelah omelan tanpa napas itu. Dia mendengus sebal, lalu menambahkan, 'Sampai bertemu siang nanti, love you!' Lalu dia mematikan ponselnya, dan beranjak ke dapur.

Kalau Draco berpikir dia bisa nyuekin Harry begitu saja, dia salah besar!

-DH-

Draco terbangun karena sesuatu menindih dadanya. Dia mengerang letih.

'Harry?' gumamnya, terbiasa dengan cara pacarnya membangunkannya yang super heboh. Tapi Harry harusnya ada ujian pagi ini!

Draco membuka matanya, dan melihat gundukan rambut pirang, sama seperti warna rambutnya.

'Scorpius?'

'Papa?' Scorpius mendongak, dan Draco melihat sepasang mata besar yang berair. 'Papa, ada monster di kamarku!'

Draco menahan senyumnya. Scorpous jelas sangat serius, dan Draco tak tega menertawakannya.

'Hm? Masa?'

Scorpius mengangguk kuat, dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dada Draco lagi. 'Sangat mengerikan, Papa,' bisiknya, seolah takut sang monster akan muncul jika bicara terlalu keras.

Draco memeluk buntalan ketakutan itu, lalu mencium rambutnya. 'Oke, Buddy, kau mau aku menemanimu mengusir monster itu?'

Mata Scorpius membelalak makin besar. 'No, Papa! Dia berbahaya!'

'Hm, kau tak percaya pada papamu?'

Scorpius memeluk Draco kuat, menggeleng. 'Aku percaya, Papa,' katanya terisak. 'Tapi aku takut kesana... Aku mau disini bersama Papa.'

Draco menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum lebar yang tak kuat lagi dia tahan. Dia mengecup kening Scorpius. Dia jelas tak boleh membuat ini menjadi kebiasaan, karena Harry seringkali menginap, tapi karena hari ini tak ada Harry, Draco merasa tak masalah.

Jadi, dia menidurkan Scorpius di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali tidur.

Draco bangun jam 9 dengan nikmat, tidur super pulasnya, mengingat hari ini dia libur. Dia menatap Scorpius, yang masih tertidur, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Anaknya.

Anaknya!

Dia punya anak!

Draco terkekeh. Sejak dulu dia selalu menginginkan ini. Anak. Wow!

Draco bangkit, membetulkan selimut Scorpius, yang dia tendang saat tidur, karena Scorpius rupanya bermimpi mengalahkan monster jahat di kamarnya, kalau mengingat semua tendangan dan pukulan yang Draco terima semalam.

Draco mencari ponselnya. Kemarin dia sama sekali tak menghubungi Harry, karena keluar seharian bersama Scorpius untuk membeli baju dan segala mainan anak itu, dan menghias kamar Scorpius ala kadarnya. Dia akan meminta tolong Harry mendisain kamar Scorpy lebih bagus lagi. Harry jago soal desain mendesain, dan mengatur seluruh keperluan rumah tangga mereka.

Draco merasakan dadanya menghangat mengingat Harry dan segala yang dia lakukan untuk Draco. Kalau ada yang paling Draco cintai di dunia, itu adalah Harry.

Dan Scorpius tentu.

Draco mencari ponselnya, dan teringat bahwa ponsel itu tertinggal di mobil kemarin, karena Scorpius memainkan game di sana. Draco mendesah, mencari kunci mobilnya, saat mendengar jeritan

'PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!'

Dia berlari ke kamarnya, mendapati anaknya berteriak ketakutan dengan mata berair.

'Scorpius, ada apa-ooffhh!'

Scorpius melemparkan tubuh kecilnya ke pelukan Draco, yang tak mengerti kenapa anaknya begitu sedih. Dia mengusap punggung Scorpius, mengecup kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan Scorpius bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

Setelah tangis histeris Scorpius berkurang menjadi isakan, Draco bertanya, 'Ada apa, Baby?'

Scorpius terisak merana. 'Kupikir kau di makan monster kamarku...'

'Oh, Sweety,' desah Draco memuja. Dia mencium setiap sudut wajah Scorpius yang bisa dia raih. 'Aku kuat, dan kau tahu, monster manapun akan lari terkencing-kencing melihat kekuatan Papa Perkasa! Muahahaha!'

Scorpius terkikik, matanya bersinar, dan sungguh itu langsung membuat dunia Draco lebih baik. 'Sungguh?'

Draco mengangguk. 'Sungguh. Dan kau tahu kekuatan perkasa Papa yang lain?'

Mata Scorpius melebar penuh semangat. 'Apa? Apa?'

Draco nyengir lebar, lalu memutar tubuh anaknya, dan mengayunkannya bagai pesawat. Scorpius tertawa.

'No, Papa! Papa!'

-DH-

Harry keluar dari kelasnya jam setengah 11, dan tak ada Draco. Tak ada SMS. Tak ada kabar.

Harry mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi pada Draco? Perut Harry mulas. Ini tidak seperti Draco yang dia kenal. Dia mengacuhkan ancaman Harry! Draco tak pernah mengacuhkan ancaman Harry seumur hidup asmara mereka, dan Harry mulai ketakutan. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi, dan mengaca.

Dia masih secantik biasanya. Mata hijaunya tetap indah, dan bibirnya masih merah dan seksi.

Jadi apa yang membuat Draco mengacuhkannya?!

Harry merasakan matanya berair. Dia mulai berimajinasi, mulai dari apartemen Draco yang terbakar dan Draco ditolong oleh pemadam kebakaran yang seksi, sampai Draco di culik oleh kelompok mafia yang bosnya mengincar harta Draco.

Dan Harry langsung berlari keluar kompleks, memanggil taksi, yang membawanya ke apartemen besar Draco.

Harry menarik napas, menyapa sekuriti kenalannya, Hagrid.

'Hei, Hagrid, _whats up_?'

Hagrid nyengir lebar. Harry adalah pengunjung favoritnya, karena selalu ramah dan bisa mengingat namanya. 'Hai, Harry, kemarin tidak datang?'

Harry menggeleng. 'Nah, ujian besar hari ini. Apa Draco keluar kemarin?'

Hagrid mengangkat bahu. 'Yeah, membawa anak lucu, yang dibawa oleh wanita cantik...'

Dan, belum sempat Hagrid melanjutkan kata-katanya, Harry merasakan seperti di jambret. Wajahnya panas karena murka. Si brengsek itu! Berani-beraninya dia jalan bersama wanita cantik sementara Harry belajar banting tulang untuk ujian besarnya!

Harry menghentakkan kakinya ke arah lift (dia punya akses yang Draco berikan padanya hampir 2 tahun lalu), dan naik sampai lantai 19. amarahnya menggelegak tak tertahankan.

Dia memasang aksesnya di depan pintu Draco, dan membanting pintu itu terbuka.

'DRACO!'

Harry bisa mendengar Draco berlari ke pintu depan dan suara anak kecil berseru kaget. Harry merasakan matanya panas. Jadi benar Draco bersama dengan anak kecil dan wanita! Ohh! Lihat saja, pikir Harry murka, kalau wanita itu berpikir dia bisa mengambil Draco begitu saja dari Harry...

'Harry!' Draco muncul, sudah mandi dan segar. Dan tampan, tambah Harry murka. 'Harry, ada ap...'

PLAK!

Draco memegang pipinya syok, Harry memlototinya.

'Beraninya kau!' Seru Harry, menunjuk Draco marah. 'Aku tahu alasanmu tidak menghubungiku dari kemarin!'

Draco melongo. 'Harry, astaga, pasti kau berasumsi lagi...'

'Asumsi? Hagrid sudah mengatakan semuanya!'

'Astaga, Harry, kau harus dengar...'

Dan kemudian, seolah segalanya belum buruk, seorang bocah muncul, dengan rambut, mata, dan wajah yang persis sama dengan pacar di hadapannya. Dan foto masa kecil pacarnya yang pernah Harry lihat.

Harry menatap nyalang anak itu. Bocah itu menghampiri Draco dengan ekspresi ketakutan, memeluk kaki Draco, dan berbisik, 'Papa, siapa dia?'

Papa.

Bocah itu memanggil Draco papa. Dan, Draco tidak mengelak. Tidak. Tidak ada sangkalan sama sekali. Draco justru menunduk, dan menggendong bocah itu, mengecup pipi tembemnya.

'Sst, kau tak perlu takut, Baby...'

Harry menatap Draco kosong. 'Kau benar-benar punya anak?' katanya datar.

'Harry, kumohon, dengarkan aku...'

'Kau menjadikan aku pacarmu padahal kau sudah punya anak!' bentak Harry, hatinya berteriak sakit.

Air matanya mengalir deras, dan Draco mengerang.

'Harry, plis, berhenti main drama, dengarkan aku...'

PLAK!

Dan sekali lagi, Draco menerima tamparan paling keras yang pernah dia terima. Draco menutup matanya, menipiskan bibirnya, seolah meminta kesabaran.

'Kau, Draco Malfoy, adalah manusia paling brengsek...'

'Harry...'

'Dan membuatku percaya bahwa kau bisa setia padaku...'

'Har... Tunggu, apa kau baru mengutip Take a Bow*...'

'Tapi ternyata kau main dibelakangku!'

'Harryyyyy...'

'Kau bahkan punya anak! Dan lihat, dia sebesar itu! Berapa lama kau melakukan ini, brengsek! Kau bajingan!'

'Harry, bahasamu... kau tak bisa... Ada anak kecil mendengar...'

'AKU BENCI PADAMU!'

Dan Draco mendesah pasrah.

-DH-

Setelah lima belas menit penuh jeritan Harry dan tangis ketakutan Scorpius, Harry kehabisan suaranya, dan tak bisa bicara lagi. Scorpius masih menangis kencang, Draco rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saking tak terkendalinya situasi ini.

Dia menarik Harry yang kelelahan ke ruang tv, mendudukan pacarnya itu di sofa. Dia ke dapur, buru-buru membuat teh, dan menyerahkannya ke Harry, yang menyesapnya sambil terisak, dan hati Draco hancur. Melihat Harry yang terisak tak berdaya ini membuatnya luluh. Dia bergerak untuk memeluknya, tapi Harry berjengit, dan Draco mendesah. Dia duduk di sebelah Harry, Scorpius masih tak mau lepas dari pelukannya, dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Mereka terdiam, menonton tv yang masih menyala, menayangkan lagu Irreplaceable, lagu lama yang harusnya tak diputar lagi! Dengan ngeri dia melirik Harry, yang meremas mug-nya mendengar lirik yang dibawakan oleh Beyonce itu. Harry punya kecenderungan aneh untuk berempati dengan siapapun, dan Beyonce yang sedang memaki pacarnya yang selingkuh jelas bukan sesuatu yang Draco ingin Harry berempati saat ini. Draco buru-buru mematikan tv-nya.

Draco menarik napas, lalu berkata, 'Siap mendengar penjelasan?'

Harry menggigit bibir. 'Apa kau akan memutuskanku?' bisiknya pelan.

Draco mendesah. Harry dan imajinasinya yang liar sungguh, sungguh melelahkan. Draco meraih tangan Harry, meletakkan mug-nya di meja (untuk keamanan, karena dia tak ingin Harry yang sedang labil membawa barang panas), dan mengecup kedua tangan Harry.

'Harry,' katanya perlahan 'Lihat aku.' Harry masih menunduk, lalu mendongak. Draco menatapnya di mata. 'Kau tahu aku mencintaimu?'

Harry nampak ragu, tapi Draco tak berjengit, dan akhirnya Harry mengangguk.

'Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memutuskanmu? Kita saling mencintai,' kata Draco lembut, mengusap pipi Harry.

Mata Harry menuju ke Scorpius. Tegas. Tanpa kata.

Draco mendesah.

Tentu saja. Penjelasan dimulai...

-DH-

Bersamboooooooooooooong!

Next chap, penjelasan Draco dan kelanjutan hubungan Drary,,pluuus scorpius yg imut! Hihihi

Makasi buat yg udh review:

989seohye: waduh,,yg ini malah lebih pendek yak huhu

paradisaea Rubra: makasii,, semoga yg ini ttp ga bikin bosen :D

miszshanty05: siiip

Akane Fukuyama: yup,,sto mantan pacar Draco pas dia masih sma dan bandel, dan pastinya blom ktemu harry hehe,, ga akan ada james-lily kok,,fokus ke scorpius dan Drary hehe

heyoyo: sip,,makasi ya

Nagisa4869: di chap ini apakah lebi imut?

Qnantazefanya: hahaha,,iya nih maaf yaa vulnerablenya kehambat

ChaaChulie247: hihihi,,emang ngegemesiiin bgt si scorpy! xD

Kim Ri Ha: abisannya mukanya mirip bgt sm draco, ya udh ga bisa ngelak lagi dong hehe

SlytherSoul: hmm,,kalo pertanyaan kamu, jawabannya di chap depan yaaah,,hihihi

Fujoshi Ren: reaksi harry super duper ngamuk hahaha :p

Vallerie AuVall: wets, sepertinya masih lama untuk jdi kluarga bahagia hehehe

Loveee youuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
